Just Once
by Jexiny
Summary: All Cornelia wanted to say to Caleb was those 3 words, even if it was just once.....CxC Please Review, may even make into 2shot


Okay, I don't know how I came up with this idea but I decided to make it into a one-shot and maybe a two-shot if i get positive reviews.. So, I hope you like it and please review!

BTW: this is before the whole Nerissa thing.

* * *

"Mom, why did I have to go to the store, why couldn't Lillian?" Cornelia asked in a whiney voice. Her mother insisted that she go since they 'don't spend any time together' as her mother put it. 

" I already told you why, now let's make the best of it, hm. I know! I'll get younew shoes or maybe some sweater, it is getting pretty cold outside." Her mother said as she drove. It was true, mid October in Heatherfeild meant freezing winds and leaves changing color.

Cornelia sighed as she stared out the window. She didn't want new sweaters or new shoes. She was supposed to be with the other guardians and Caleb to get ready for the Halloween party at Irma's. Mostly she wanted to hang out with Caleb. They didn't get to see each other much especially since Caleb has to protect Elyon. So every moment she had with him was precious and Cornelia made the most of it.

Caleb had sounded so disappointed when she told him she wouldn't be there and it broke Cornelia's heart to hear him like that. But her oblivious mother didn't know Caleb which meant she didn't know how she felt about him. _"I may even be in love." _Cornelia thought, smiling to herself.

Her mother looked at her and with a raised eyebrow she asked "Why all of a sudden are you so happy?" She loved seeing Cornelia happy and since Cornelia didn't smile much anymore there always had to be a good reason as to why she was.

"Oh, nothing" Cornelia said. She wished she could tell her mom about Caleb but the she would have to tell her about her having magical powers and how her best friend was a queen. And if you think telling your mom why you were late for dinner is hard try explaining that to her.

Her mother stared. She wished Cornelia would tell her things like she used to but ever since Elyon moved she has only gotten vague answers when she asked her pesonal questions.

Mrs. Hale thought about how she and her daughter never talked as she stared at her daughter. She didn't realize that she had run straight threw a red light and didn't notice the car coming straight at her at 50 mph. That is, she didn't notice until her car had been hit at full force and she heard her daughter scream.

Cornelia felt pain shoot threw her body at impact and instantly went saw black as she passed out.

--

Caleb had been helping Irma and their friends set up for the party that would be that night at midnight. He reached up as he hooked black and orange ribbon to the wall. He wished Cornelia was here but he understood why she couldn't come. But that didn't mean he couldn't sulk a little bit.

"Caleb, CALEB!" Irma shouted in his ear, waking him up out of his thoughts.

"OW! Irma stop! God, what's with you girls and yelling all the time?" Caleb asked, massaging his ear.

"Just because Cornelia isn't here doesn't mean you can slack off. Now go get the balloons so Hay Lin can blow them up." Irma said pointing to the bag of balloons.

He wondered why Cornelia was such a weakness to him. If she asked for something, he would do anything to get it. If she cried it broke his heart and if she laughed at another guys joke he would want to strangle the guy that was hitting on his girl. No girl had ever made him feel like this. _"Who knows, I may be in love"_ Caleb thought. He grinned. The hard part would be swallowing his pride and tell Cornelia that.

Caleb came out of his thoughts as he grabbed the bag of pumpkin and ghost shaped balloons. He walked over and handed them to Hay lin who blew them with air very easily. Taranee then helped Hay Lin set them up near the snack table.

Just as they finished that the phone rang. Will answered it.

"Hello, Lair residence. (Pause) Oh hello Mrs. Hale what's up? (pause) WHAT? YOUR KIDDING ME! We will be right there Mrs. Hale, don't worry." Will hung up the phone and looked over to Caleb.

"What? Is something wrong with Cornelia?" Caleb asked, obviously worried about Cornelia.

"Um, Caleb don't freak out but Cornelia's in the hospital."

--

Cornelia squinted her eyes as she woke up. The bright overhead light glared down on her making it hard for her to see at first.

Cornelia tried to sit up but found it difficult as pain shot up and down her body. She eventually was able to sit up once she ignored the pain for little while.

As Cornelia looked at her surroundings she wondered where she was and why she was wearing an ugly white gown. She finally realized where she was.

She was in a hospital. _"That would explain why I'm in pain" _Cornelia thought.

Just as she thought that her mother and a female doctor came bursting into the room (well, her mother did, the doctor walked in calmly).

"OH MY BABY! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!" Her mother said tears falling down her eyes.

Cornelia tried to say something but found that she couldn't. Her voice was caught and she tries all she could to let some noise out but all she got out of it was pain in her throat.

"Doctor? Why can't she speak? Honey say something, please!" Mrs. Hale said practiclly shaking her daughter to death.

"Mrs. Hale, please stop. Your hurting her" The doctor said calmly. Mrs. Hale stopped. And the doctor continued.

"Cornelia can't speak because during the crash her larynx was damaged which has caused her to not be able to speak." The doctor explained in that annoying calm voice which made it sound like this happened often

"Will she ever be able to speak again?" Mrs. Hale asked in a hopeful voice.

"We aren't sure but unfortunately it doesn't look like she will be able to. You are lucky Ms. Hale, if any glass had cut your throat you would be dead. Not being able to speak is a whole lot better than not being able to live" the doctor said and with that she left the room.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry baby. I f I had been paying attention I would be able to hear your voice again. I am so sorry." By now her mother was sobbing uncontrollably and all Cornelia wanted to do was console her mother but with not being able to talk it was kind of hard.

Mrs. Hale got up and walked out of the room where Caleb and the other guardians were standing at the doorway. They had heard everything and all of them were near tears, Caleb most of all.

Caleb ran to Cornelia's bedside and squeezed her hand. He searched her face for a reaction but all her got was a look of sorrow and regret.

Will went to the other side of Cornelia and grabbed her other hand.

"Don't worry Cornelia. It will be alright. Just think, now you won't have to answer any of Mr. Collin's stupid trick questions that you always blank on." Irma said, trying to lighten the mood.

Taranee glared at Irma. She walked to the end of Cornelia's bed. She grabbed some paper and a pencil that was on Cornelia's night stand and handed them to her.

Cornelia let go of Caleb and Will's hands and started to write. After a minute or so she showed what had written to her friends. The paper read:

**Don't look at me as though I am about to die. It's not the end of the world and I should be able to go to school and be a guardian still. I'm sure I'll find some way to get used to not having my voice**. **And don't look at me like I'm a helpless child, I don't need your pity.**

After everyone was finished reading Hay Lin spoke up.

"We know you'll be fine Cornelia, we are just worried like any friend would be."

Caleb still was silent. He stared at her. Now he would never be able to hear her sweet voice call his name. He will never be able to hear her laugh or hear her yell at him. A tear fell down his eye.

Taranee saw this and said "Uh, guys why don't we get some food for Cornelia. She must be starving."

The other's got the hint and walked out of the room but not with out one worried glance.

Caleb held Cornelia's hand again and stared. The stare made her feel uncomfortable and guilty. Cornelia wanted to start crying but she knew that would only make Caleb feel worse.

Cornelia realized what she would never be able to do with her voice gone. She wouln't be able to sing to her favorite song on the radio, she wouldn't be able to scream when Irma snuck up on her and most of all, she would never be able to tell Caleb she loved him.

Caleb finally broke the silence.

"Cornelia, before you do anything to stop me I just want to say this. When I heard you were in the hospital, I had thought you were dead. It felt like my heart had just broken into a million pieces. I thought I had lost you. But to know that all that's wrong with you is that you lost your voice, well, I'm not sure how I feel but it's better than the thought of losing you." Caleb gave a chuckle but it wasn't his normally happy one, this one sounded sad, almost depressed.

He continued. "I don't think it has sunk into me that I won't ever be able to hear you laugh or hear you hinting what you want for your birthday. It makes me regret that I never cherished those times and took them for granted. I just wished I could hear you voice again."

A tear fell down Cornelia's eye as she squeezed his hand, trying to tell him to continue.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I don't care if you can't say it back I'm just relieved that I'm able to say it without any regret." Caleb said. He searched her face again, as if trying ot get an answer from it.

Cornelia leaned foward and kissed him lightly and the cheek. She leaned closer to his ear and in a barely audible whisper she said " I l-love you t-too"

Cornelia felt pain she never thought she would feel as she said and she didn't care if it was that last thing she would ever say. Cornelia was just happy she was able to say it, even if it was just once.

* * *

Well, there ya go! I hope you like it. I also have idea's for an addition to this one-shot. If I get positive feed back I may just write it! Anyway, Please review! 


End file.
